


Psych 101

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: When Dean falls behind in his Psychology class, Y/n volunteers to help him out. But what’s an Engineering student doing in a psych class, anyway?~~~"Hi, um, I'm Y/n," you said, offering your hand to Dean. He smiled as he took it. "I'm one of Professor Reid's Graduate students.""Oh, wow. You don't look like an aspiring therapist," he said."Thanks, but not all Psychology Grad students wanna be shrinks, you know. I, uh, heard you say you need a little help?"Bright green eyes widened. "Are you-are you serious?""Yeah. I'm on a light class load since I started working on my thesis so I've got some extra time and, honestly, my brain would welcome the breather of the basics of Freud and Jung to get away from 'The Parental Influence on Children's Eating Habits and Heredity of Eating Disorders'." Dean's eyes glossed over a bit as you said the title of your thesis and you laughed. "Yeah, Psych might be a soft science, but our theses are just as mind-numbing as the hard sciences.""Shit, if you could help me get a good grade on the midterm, I'd be in your debt, darlin'," Dean said, a grateful look on his face."Well, I can try, but I can't do it for you."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. Tutoring

**Story Warnings: 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** wincest, handjobs,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Professor Reid, I'm not asking for extra credit or anything, I'm just having trouble graspin' this stuff and I need a little help," a semi-familiar voice filled your ears as you passed your psychology professor's office and you stopped in the corridor.

"Mr. Winchester, I understand and if I had more time, I'd give you some one on one attention, but I just don't have it, son."

"Okay, well, maybe your T.A. could give me a hand," the student suggested.

"No, no. Alyssa is far too busy with her thesis."

"Is there anyone you can think of that might be able to tutor me? If my GPA drops any further, I'm gonna lose my scholarship and I'm gonna have to go back to Kansas with my tail between my legs. Not to mention my brother'll be here all by himself."

Professor Reid sighed loudly. "I will ask around, but you might want to try the library. They have tutoring services every other-"

"Yeah, but nobody's up for Psych 101. I've gone lookin' for the last two weeks!"

You took a deep breath and knocked on Professor Reid's door. "Forgive me, Professor, but I couldn't help overhearing."

"Miss Y/l/n, come in," the professor called.

You walked into the office and smiled at the sweet old man and his visitor, a green-eyed boy in a leather jacket. You recognized him as Dean, an engineering student. You had met his brother, Sam, a pre-law student.

"Hi, um, I'm Y/n," you said, offering your hand to Dean. He smiled as he took it. "I'm one of Professor Reid's Graduate students."

"Oh, wow. You don't look like an aspiring therapist," he said.

"Thanks, but not _all_ Psychology Grad students wanna be shrinks, you know. I, uh, heard you say you need a little help?"

Bright green eyes widened. "Are you-are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm on a light class load since I started working on my thesis so I've got some extra time and, honestly, my brain would welcome the breather of the basics of Freud and Jung to get away from 'The Parental Influence on Children's Eating Habits and Heredity of Eating Disorders'." Dean's eyes glossed over a bit as you said the title of your thesis and you laughed. "Yeah, Psych might be a soft science, but our theses are just as mind-numbing as the hard sciences."

"Shit, if you could help me get a good grade on the midterm, I'd be in your debt, darlin'," Dean said, a grateful look on his face.

"Well, I can try, but I can't do it for you."

"Well, this is a match. Wonderful. Thank you, Miss Y/l/n. Now, office hours are over, Mr. Winchester. Please exit and conduct your business elsewhere," Reid said, waving at the both of you.

"You have a nice night, Professor," you said, waving at Dean to follow you out into the hallway. "So, if you wanna just give me your email, I'll dig out my notes from Freshman year and we can-"

"Hey, can I stop you there? I never check my email. Can I just get your number? I'm a big texter."

You weren't usually comfortable giving out your number to random guys but between his smile and his gorgeous green eyes, you were compelled. Besides, it was for the furtherance of his education, nothing sordid there. No reason not to. "Uh, yeah. Gimme your phone and I'll put it in your contacts for you."

“Thank you again, ‘cause I cannot lose my scholarship,” Dean said as he handed over his phone.

“If you don’t mind me asking...what’s an engineer doing in Psychology, anyway?”

You didn’t miss the way his cheeks went pink. “Well, ya know...you know that thing Reid says in his intro? Uh…’Most people get interested in Psychology because they want to understand and heal something within themselves or their family’? I guess it’s something like that.”

You smiled and handed his phone back. “We’ve all got messed up families, Dean.” He nodded as he tucked his phone in his pocket. "I gotta get to my job, but text me. We'll get together."

"Definitely," he said, watching as you rushed down the hallway toward the lot where you parked your car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, basically, women don’t have dicks so they can never fully mature?” Dean asked the next afternoon. The two of you were sitting on his bed in his dorm room, looking down at your neatly-written notes.

“Yep. According to Freud’s _vastly_ discredited theory, women get stuck because we never get out of the ‘penis-envy’ stage,” you answered.

He looked over at you with a smirk. “‘Vastly discredited’, huh?”

“Oh yeah. Even _Freud_ tried to take it back, but it was already so popular with the masses, he just...built on it instead. In fact, most everyone in Psychology built on his work. It’s a _little_ frustrating considering it’s complete bunk. Gives us a bad name.”

“I dunno. He thought all little girls wanted to fuck their dads. Doesn’t everybody?” Dean joked and you laughed.

“I go with Westermarck when it comes to themes of familial attraction.” He raised an eyebrow and you licked your lips as you turned to him. “Basically, your village is sexually off-limits. When raised in a normal environment, the people closest to you will be put in a psychological subset of ‘family’. Family subset means you recognize that offspring, and really sex is evolutionarily all about reproduction, will be unhealthy and therefore worthless to the village. So, anyone in the Family subset gets ruled out for sexual purposes.”

He looked at you for a few seconds, just blinking. You looked back at your notes in your lap. “Sorry. I get...excuse my nerdery.”

“No, it was just...it was a lot to take in. You said…’raised in a normal environment’. What if you weren’t raised in a normal environment?” he asked, a bit quietly.

“Well, if you don’t have normal upbringing, then you won’t have normal psychology,” you answered. “That’s a big chunk of Abnormal Psych: people exposed to things as children that affect the way their brains work, literally. I read this one study about a family of-”

You cut yourself off as the dormroom door opened and Sam walked in. “Oh, hey,” he greeted, smiling. “Y/n, right? From Art History?”

“Right. Nice to see you, Sam.”

“There wasn’t a sock on the door, so I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Sam smirked as he said it, but there was an undertone of attitude on his words.

Dean leaned back away from you and scratched his hairline. “Nah, she’s just helpin’ me with Psych, dumbin’ it down for me.”

“Oh, that’s nice of ‘er. You wouldn’t _need_ her help if you had picked a different elective, but okay,” Sam complained.

“Yeah, I heard you the _first_ fifteen times, Sam, and it’s too late to drop it, so shut up.”

“It wasn’t too late to drop the course the first ten times I recommended it, Dean.”

You bit your lip as you stood. You felt a bit uncomfortable with their attitudes in the room. “I’m, uh, gonna head out. I’ll leave my notes, if you want, and we can meet again tomorrow or Friday.”

“I got classes all day Friday and plans Friday night. Saturday?” Dean suggested.

You closed your binder, setting it on the bed as you stood. “Library. Saturday after lunch?”

“How ‘bout lunch, then library? My treat.” Dean picked the binder up and set it on his side table. 

You smiled and nodded. “Sure. Text me. Nice seein’ you, Sam,” you said, waving as you headed out of the dorm.

“Good job scaring her off, Sammy,” you heard Dean say as the door drifted closed.

“Well, you shouldn’t be trying to screw your tutor, anyway, Dean. This isn’t one of your pornos,” Sam practically growled.

“Oh, don’t be jealous,” Dean responded.

Your face heated up at the idea of Dean trying to get you in bed, but you just kept walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sorry about my brother the other day,” Dean said as you sat at the metal mesh tables outside the cafe on the other side of campus. “He’s just nervous I’m gonna lose my scholarship.”

“Oh, I didn’t take it personal. I was intruding on his space and he obviously wasn’t prepared for someone to be there.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, smiling. “Maybe we _should_ have put a sock on the door. Then he wouldn’t have been surprised.”

“Yeah, but then he’d have the wrong idea.”

“Not really. A beautiful woman _was_ on my bed.” You looked up, shocked at being called ‘beautiful’ and he smirked. “Sorry. Can’t help the charm sometimes.”

You focused on your coffee, stirring it with the little black straw as Dean picked up his turkey sandwich and took a giant bite of it. “Uh, a-anyway. The library is probably a better place to study, anyway. Neutral ground, no surprises.”

“Yeah, but it’s nowhere near as comfy,” he said after swallowing down his bite. “But I get it.”

“And this time, we won’t go off on the advanced stuff. No Abnormal Psych, just what’s on the midterm.”

“Aw, but that Westermarck stuff was actually really interesting.”

“And you can look into it another time. What you need to focus on is ‘Nature vs Nurture’, Freudian and Jungian Psychology. Those are the big talking points on the test.”

“And after the test, you’ll tell me more of the-”

“Sure. If you want me to, I will, but right now-”

He nodded. “Focus on the test. Got it.” 

You clicked your tongue and pointed at him. You were determined to get him through the test.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“How the hell did he manage? He failed every quiz up to two weeks ago and suddenly he’s pulling a 98 on the midterm. He had to have cheated,” Alyssa Sheppard said, walking up to Professor Reid’s office behind him.

“He acquired an enthusiastic tutor,” Reid responded, unlocking his office. “Ah, what good timing, Miss Y/n. Always a little early for my office hours, aren’t you?”

“Pays to be punctual, Professor. Now, what’s this about cheating?” you asked.

“We were discussing Mr. Winchester’s improvement over the last few weeks. Alyssa feared it was not due to honest interference, but I put an end to that.”

“So, he did well?” you asked, pretending that you hadn’t heard the number.

“Yes, he did. Markedly better than any of us could have guessed,” Professor Reid answered with a smile. 

“Great!” you exclaimed. “Now, if I could just run something by you about my thesis.” 

You sat in the office for twenty minutes, going through research papers and evidence that both agreed with your thesis and disputed it, before thanking your advisor and leaving. You immediately went to the bookstore and bought a poster board and markers, writing out a colorful _**Congrats on 98%**_ and heading for Dean’s dorm. You walked to the window of the room you knew he and his brother shared, and had just started to tape it up over the glass when movement caught your eyes. There was a small opening in the curtains and you leaned closer to see what was going on.

You gasped as you caught sight of two naked bodies, each with the other’s hand wrapped around their hard, _huge_ cocks. The brothers were both sitting on Dean’s bed, slowly jacking each other as they languidly made out. It should have made you sick. What you were watching was wrong, horribly wrong according to everything you had ever been taught, but...it was hot. Your clit was tingling as you watched their tongues dance in the space between their mouths, your mouth watered as Dean reached his free hand down to caress Sam’s balls, and your pussy clenched around nothing when Sam’s fingers disappeared between Dean’s asscheeks.

You made yourself look away, quickly taping the poster up and leaving before you could intrude on their moment more.

You made it back to your dorm within ten minutes, your heart pounding from running across campus. No wonder he was so interested in Westermarck. No wonder he was interested in Psych. He doesn’t just have a fucked up family, he’s fucked up, too. You weren’t supposed to see that, though. How would you face him, knowing what you know?

Your phone went off an hour later. **Grades not even n yet, pays to have a girl on the inside ;) thx 4 all the help! Can I take u to McGuires for celbratory shots?**

You couldn’t see him. You couldn’t respond to him. You had no idea how to deal. 

So you didn’t. You didn’t respond to the text, or the one several hours later that was just a question mark. You would meditate on how to forget what you saw, but until then...avoidance was the key.


	2. Psych Profiling

**Summary** : Y/n is trying to avoid Dean Winchester after seeing something she really wasn’t supposed to see. What will happen when he shows up at her dorm?

**Story Warnings: 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** mentions of wincest, Dom!Dean, oral sex (fem rec), unprotected sex, 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week of dodging Dean and ignoring his texts had you on edge. It was a big campus, but it seemed like you were always just barely missing him. You found yourself dipping into the women’s restrooms before he could see you on more than one occasion. It felt like you were hiding from an ex.

You hid in your dorm when the weekend came around. You were sure Dean would be off-campus just like your party-girl dorm mate but it was easier to hide. It’s not like Dean knew where your dorm room was.

A knock on your door at 6 pm Saturday pulled you out of the book you were reading. “Who’s’it?” you called.

“It’s Dean,” he called back. Guess he did know where your dorm room was. “Can I come in?”

You swallowed and set your book aside. No avoiding him now. “Y-yeah. It’s unlocked.”

The door opened and he walked in, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. He kicked the door closed and sighed, looking down at you. “Roommate out?”

“Do you see her?” you said, quietly, hugging your knees to your chest. “She spends weekends with her boyfriend in the city.”

“Cool.” He nodded and dropped to sit on her bed. “So...what’s with the disappearing act?”

You bit your lip and looked away from him. “It’s...nothing. I just…”

“What, did somebody say somethin’ to you? One of my ex-girlfriends tell you I’m a walking STD or somethin’? ‘Cause you might be hot, but I really _was_ just tryin’ to celebrate with you, sweetheart. You picked my ass up off the floor and flew me to a 98 percentile and that is worth a few shots of tequila in my book.”

“That’s...you don’t need to buy me any drinks, Dean. Really, it’s fine.”

He leaned forward and made sure to catch your eyes. “What happened? I thought we were getting along, making friends. Eventually, I was gonna ask you out.” You rolled your eyes. You couldn’t help it. “What was _that_?”

“What?” you squeaked, looking away quickly.

“You rolled your eyes. I said I was gonna ask you out and you _rolled_ your _eyes_.”

You swallowed and tried to figure out how to say you knew he wasn’t really into you without saying how. “I just...I think...all these pretty girls you spend your weekends with...are…” You licked your lips and sighed. “...are beards and I don’t really have any interest in helping you hide from yourself.”

“Beards?” he whispered, shock on his face. His expression quickly morphed to anger. “I’m not gay.”

“Dean...psych profiling is not an _exact_ science, but I’m pretty sure I’m right about this,” you said, looking up at him. “You sleep with a different girl each week because you don’t _want_ to be gay...but you are.”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” he demanded, standing and glaring down at you. “I’m not gay. Look, and I’m not a homophobe, I don’t judge, but I am also not _gay_.”

You scoffed and jumped to your feet, glaring up at him in return. "How in the closet are you? I saw you!"

"I'm not in any-" he started, before exasperation took over and he grabbed your shoulders. "Whatever you think you saw, you're fucking _wrong_."

He walked you backwards until your back hit the wall by your bed. Your heart was pounding, your chest heaving from the panting breaths you were sucking in. Your whole body was suddenly singing with lust for this man, remembering the way his tongue moved against his brother's, how big his dick was. "Dean."

"Whimpering like a bitch already," he whispered, leaning down next to your ear. "Let's see if I can't make you scream." You gasped as his hands moved to the wall on either side of your head, caging you in. "Unless you really _don't_ want me, Y/n." His tongue tucked under his front teeth as he pulled back to look in your heavy-lidded eyes. Why did that look so predatory? And why was that so sexy? "Tell me to leave and I will, baby. Never speak to you again, promise."

"I…" You swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. "Don't go. Please."

He smirked and leaned his head down, pressing his lips to yours as he grabbed the backs of your thighs and lifted you. His tongue slipped into your mouth as you wrapped your legs around his waist and grabbed at his shoulders. He pulled his shirt off as soon as he dropped you to your bed. "Get your clothes off." You yanked your shirt off and moved to kick your sweat pants off. His eyes focused on your naked breasts, his tongue tucking under his teeth again. "No bra?" he asked, eyes going dark.

You shrugged as your pants hit the shag rug at his feet. “It’s Saturday,” you said, quietly.

He hummed and dropped to a kneel to untie his boots. “Take the panties off too, baby girl.” You shimmied your cotton bikini briefs down your legs and dropped them to your floor as Dean stepped out of his boots and dropped his jeans to pool at his feet. You licked your lips and scooted back to lay your head on your pillow. He ran his hand over the bulge in his boxers as he climbed onto your twin size bed and settled between your legs. He kissed your inner thigh and your eyes fluttered closed. You whined when his tongue started tracing your outer lips. You were never so happy for the timing of your Brazilian wax earlier in the week. His middle finger pushed into your entrance as he started drawing circles over your clit with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh, shit,” you gasped out, leaning up to watch him work.

He pulled back just enough to glare at you. “Lay the fuck back down. I didn’t tell you to move.”

You leaned back and closed your eyes again, just _feeling_ as he added another finger to your pussy and started sucking hard at your clit and the surrounding hood. “Fuck,” you whispered as he started twisting his wrist to curl his fingers into your inner walls. “Oh, god!”

You opened your eyes again and watched him lick his fingers as he pulled them out of you. “You taste real fucking good, baby. Now, you want my dick?” he asked, grabbing his erection through the cotton of his boxers.

You nodded and let out a soft, “Yeah,” but he shook his head.

“That’s not convincing, Y/n.” He leaned over you, rubbing his hard on into your sensitive clit. “Beg me.”

“Beg?” you squeaked.

He chuckled. “You never had to beg before, baby girl?” You bit your bottom lip and whimpered. “No one’s ever teased you to the point that you just couldn’t stand it anymore? No one’s ever made you _need_ it?”

“Oh, god,” you whined as he kept swiveling his hips to rub against you.

“Tell me you need it, Y/n.”

“Fuck, Dean, please,” you panted out, rolling your hips to get more friction. Dean just pulled his hips back to deprive you that friction so you whined loud at the loss. “Please, I need you, Dean. _Please_. Please, fuck me.”

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss you, hard and passionately. “We can work on the begging.” He reached down and pushed his boxers down enough for his cock to spring out and wrapped his hand around it, rubbing the tip from your entrance to your clit and back. As he started working his dick into you, you questioned why you hadn’t told him to get a condom. You couldn’t hold onto the query for long though, because all thought left your mind as his dick stretched you painfully. “Fuck, you are tight as hell.”

“I-I can’t...Dean, I…”

His lips attached to your neck and you started panting as he started sucking hickies into your skin. “Taste so sweet. Knew you were gonna be a special one when I saw you in Reid’s office.” You cried out as he gave a sudden thrust of his hips. “You gonna be loud, too, aren’t’cha?”

“Oh, God, Dean.” You grabbed his arms and dug your heels into the mattress.

“What do you need, baby girl?” he asked, nipping at your earlobe.

“I need you to fuck me. Oh, please, fuck me. I don’t care if it hurts, please.”

“Gettin’ better at beggin’,” he commented before bracing his forearms under your shoulders and starting to thrust into you in hard, fast strokes that forced staccato moans out of you. “Shit. You...holy...fuckin’ Hell, baby, you are so tight...and wet.”

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” you rambled, digging your fingernails into his shoulders.

He pulled back quick and jacked his fist frantically up and down his dick for a few seconds before cumming in spurts across your stomach. He appraised you for a moment before reaching down and picking up your t-shirt to wipe you clean. “You were awesome,” he said, tossing the shirt at your roommate’s bed.

You laughed, rubbing your hands down your face. “Yeah. Awesome.” You squealed as he flopped back onto your pillow and pulled you against his chest, running his hand up and down your arm, drawing random patterns on your skin. As you were starting to question the entire situation and how you’d ended up letting this guy fuck you, without a condom no less, how you ended up _begging_ for it, he sighed and pulled you even closer.

“There’s only one. One guy,” he said quietly, like it was the hardest thing for him to admit. “And I don’t know why.”

~~~~~~~~

You set a cup of coffee in front of him and took a drink of your own as you sat cross legged on your bed next to him. You weren't going to press. You had a feeling that would do more harm than good. You didn't want him on the defensive.

It took almost fifteen minutes of drinking your caffeine in silence before he looked out the window at the clouds. "Our mom died when we were real young. Sam doesn't even remember her, that's how young we were. Dad, he couldn't stand being in Lawrence after that, started draggin' us across the country. We were...I dunno...whatever a gypsy would be without the flashy clothes and belly dancing." He took a deep breath. "Dad made a living running short cons, stealing from folks, running card scams. He'd drain a town dry of suckers and pack us up, take us to some other one-horse. It was me and Sam alone everywhere. I pretty much raised him while Dad ran his scams. I take care of him, okay? It's always been-" He cut himself off and shook his head.

"I have always given Sam anything I had to give. I've always taken care of him. How could I possibly say 'no' to something so simple, so basic as-as _me_?" He finally turned his eyes on you as he posed the question and you bit your lip.

"How old were you, the two of you?"

"I was...was nineteen the first time he kissed me. He was fifteen. Too old and not old enough. He had a fight with Dad. Sammy always wanted to go legit, stop moving around so much, be more consistent...and he had this big fight with Dad and he was so pissed off and he was ranting and I was just listening and then he said he wished Dad was more like me, wished Dad cared, and then he…" He squeezed his eyes closed and took a shaky breath. "I knew I should have pushed him away as soon as he did it, but...I didn't feel disgusted like I should. It's not like...like if I think about any other guy kissing me, I feel disgusted, but Sam is the one I definitely oughta be disgusted about and I don't. He's my brother and he's been all I have for all my life. Why do we do this?"

You bit your bottom lip and drummed your fingers against your coffee mug. "I'm...not really...this isn't my expertise. My focus is…" You sighed as his eyes popped open and he took a drink to distract himself. "But when a village is small, when you are isolated...and you _were_ isolated...being dragged from town to town, only having each other to lean on, confide in, seek comfort in. When a village is small, the family subset gets skewed. Who might be acceptable mates stops relying on the prospective health of the offspring and sometimes does a complete 180. We are attracted to people who remind us of ourselves. People with similar facial features, bone structure, etcetera...who is more similar than a brother?"

He licked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it for a minute before his lips quirked into a small smile and he looked away. "Damn. That's...sounds so rational." He let out a scoffing chuckle and shook his head. "And Sammy didn't _want_ me to take the Psych class."

"He also didn't want you to screw your tutor," you said with a shrug.

"Heard that, huh?" He sighed and shook his head. "It's nothin' against you, ya know, he's just-"

"Your jealous boyfriend?" you offered with a smile.

Dean laughed and reached up to run his fingers through his hair. "Uh, kinda, yeah. I mean, it's nothing new, the 'me dating a bunch'a girls' thing, but since we got to college...since we started actually…" He sucked on his teeth and sighed as he turned to you. "Never went past making out 'til Sam dragged me to college with him."

"And now that you're more intimate, he doesn't like the idea of you being intimate with other people. It's valid, especially in the pragmatic way of him liking to know where your dick has been before he...interacts with it."

"Yeah, well...usually I wrap it before I tap it, so STDs aren't really an issue." You tucked your hair behind your ears and looked at him expectantly. "I didn't come here to fuck you so I wasn't prepared. I got tested a month ago and it was clean. You?"

"It's been a long while since I got tested," you admitted. "But it's been since the last time I got laid so…"

"So we're good. Anyway, Sam understands why I spend all weekend chasing tail. He just doesn't wanna see it in our _dorm_. It's...I guess, sacred ground or something."

"I said I was intruding on his territory, didn't I? Just didn't know you were part of that territory."

"So...are you...are we gonna…" He sighed and shook his head, turning to look you in the eyes. "You're the only one in the world who knows about this shit, Y/n. I know you aren't gonna run your mouth because it'd be all over campus by now if that's what you wanted to do."

"I wouldn't tell," you assured him. "I like you, Dean, and I'd never wanna blow up your life like that."

He smirked and nodded. "I like you, too. You're...you're a lot different than...any other chick I've been with." He leaned closer and licked his lips. "I can talk to you about...anything."

Your cheeks heated up. "Well, you know I'm not a shrink yet, but I can be your therapist if you-"

"Nah. I don't wanna therapist. I'd see the school shrink if that's what I wanted. What I want is…" He set his coffee cup on your side table and took yours out of your hands to do the same to it. "A woman who understands me." He kissed the bolt of your jaw and your heart started pounding. "Who doesn't judge me." His kiss landed on your neck. "Who turns into a little puddle when I tell her to _beg_." Your whole body jerked as he bit your shoulder. "I want you, Y/n."

You let out a breathy 'Oh!' as he started groping your breasts through your shirt. "Fuck."

He leaned back and bit his lip. "Yeah. You need to get on birth control because I'm just itching to fill you up."

You nodded, a bit dumbly. "I'll make an appointment at the Health Center."

"Good girl," he said, winking as he stood. "I gotta head back. Sammy's gotta be wondering where I am. Will your roommate still be out tomorrow?"

You nodded. "Until around 8, usually."

"Then I'll come over tomorrow." He leaned down and slotted his lips over yours before walking out.


	3. Territorial

**Summary** : Y/n and Dean are making their own dynamic, but will Sam be okay with that?

**Story Warnings: 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** wincest, sub!Dean, Dom!Sam, Jealous!Sam, unprotected sex, sensory deprivation sex, MM anal, exhibitionism, unintentional voyeurism?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next month, your weekday free time was spent working on your thesis and helping Dean understand the neuropsychology of addiction and your weekends were spent in your dorm room, testing the efficacy of the birth control they prescribed you at the student health center. Dean seemed almost insatiable, and he seemed to have a _need_ to be dominant during sex, but you didn't mind that. As long as he didn't hurt you, you were more than willing to let him be in charge.

You were sitting in the library on a Tuesday, working on your paper, when a shadow fell over you and you looked up to see the tall frame of Sam Winchester. You pulled your earbuds out and gave a tight smile. "Hi, Sam."

"Hey. Can I?" he asked, gesturing at the chair beside you. You nodded and he pulled it out and sat down. "Look, I just want to, kinda, touch base with you, ya know, 'cause we haven't talked much and you're a big element in my brother's life right now."

"Oh. Well, I just...I hope I'm not taking up too much of his time or anything," you responded, quietly. You were often wary of what Sam would do if he saw you as a threat.

"Oh, no. I mean, all the time he's spending with you is time he used to spend partying and screwing other chicks so it's no big deal. And you're helping him get his scores up in the one course I couldn't even begin to help him in. I'm grateful for that. If he had to go home...I mean, you know we don't really _have_ a home and the address we applied from is a motel in Topeka, so if he got kicked out he'd end up traveling with our dad again so...I am beyond grateful for you." He smiled a soft smile and you returned it. "And I wanna get to know you better. I think you're the first real girlfriend Dean's ever had and I think I should have some kind of relationship with the one girl he can be himself around."

"Oh, really?" you whispered, looking around. "I figured you'd hate me."

He smirked and shook his head. "Why would I hate you? Why don't you come over to our room tonight? Dean makes a killer coffee pot spaghetti. We'll all have dinner, talk a bit. It'll be great."

You nodded. "Sounds awesome. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Okay. 7pm. Just knock and come in,” he said, standing. You nodded again. “Great.”

When you arrived at the dorm, you knocked. You waited a moment, then walked in, immediately gasping and averting your eyes. “Shut the door,” Sam demanded. You were shaking as you turned around and slammed the door shut, staring at the Led Zeppelin Icarus poster pinned to the wood. Your skin heated up as your brain processed what you just saw.

Sam and Dean were both naked, kneeling on the bed. Dean was bent over the footboard, a blindfold over his eyes, headphones over his ears, something cloth in his mouth to gag him. There was a black satin rope knotted around his arms, securing them behind his back, and Sam was…

“I thought you said 7,” you whispered. “I’m sorry, I-”

“You didn’t mess up the time,” Sam responded. Dean moaned into his gag and you swallowed as the sound went straight to your core. “I wanted you to see. See, this Dean, this is _my_ Dean. I'm the only one who gets him like this. You think you’re gonna come in-” Another moan from Dean sent chills down your spine. “-and take him away from me after _years_.”

“I’m not trying to-” you started to argue.

“He is mine. He’s always going to be mine. I’ve made him cum more times than you could ever hope to.” Sam grunted and Dean moaned. You hugged yourself and closed your eyes. Looking away didn’t seem like enough anymore. “Years, Y/n. You’re not going to have him.”

“I’m not trying to take him from you,” you said, adamantly. “I’m just...I’m just…” You shook your head, trying to find words as you reached out and groped for the doorknob. “I’m just his girlfriend. You’re his family. I can’t take that away.”

You opened your eyes and pulled the door open just enough to slip out into the hallway, flicking the lock up before pulling the door closed. You didn’t want to risk anyone else walking in on the brothers.

Dean called an hour later, as you were eating a Cup o’ Noodles in the lounge. You almost didn’t pick it up, unsure what you’d say or what he would. “Hey,” you answered, apprehensively.

“I’m so sorry about Sam. He didn’t even tell me he’d invited you over and then what he said to you, I-I’m really...I can’t believe he-”

“It’s fine. He’s...obviously territorial. It’s...not a big-”

“Stop bein’ so understanding. He was a jerk, okay? Set that whole thing up just to get under your skin and I-I can’t believe he would do that shit.”

“ _I_ can.” You looked around the lounge and sunk into the couch you were sitting on when you confirmed no one was close enough to overhear. “It’s not a big deal. He was just...putting me in my place, I guess. It could’ve been worse.”

“You shouldn’t have had to see me like that, babe.”

“Like I said, not a big deal...it was...kinda…” You licked your lips and took a drink of your soup broth.

“Kinda what?”

“Kinda...hot,” you answered quietly. He was quiet on the other end of the phone and you thought you might have said the wrong thing for a minute.

“Hot? It was...you weren’t disgusted?”

“No. Of course not. It was...the sounds you were making,” you whispered. A jolt of electricity zapped your clit at the memory. “The way you looked all tied up and defenseless. It was...it wasn’t disgusting at all.”

“Wow,” he whispered. “You are kinda fucked in the head, too, aren’t you?”

“You better be glad you qualified that with ‘too’, because I could write a paper on _your_ abnormal psychology, boy,” you said, smirking.

He laughed. “We should do dinner tomorrow. All three of us. At a restaurant so none of us get caught off-guard. We obviously have some shit to work out. Okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, okay. Text me a time and location. I’ll be there.”

“I’ll talk to Sammy and let you know.”

“All right. Talk to you tomorrow, Dean,” you said, before hanging up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wore a sundress to the buffet-style restaurant that Dean definitely picked and met the brothers outside in the parking lot. Dean smiled when he saw you but Sam rolled his eyes. “You look just...great,” Dean said, letting his eyes cascade down your body. “Damn.”

Your cheeks heated up at his praise and you looked down. “It’s just an old sundress.”

“Well, it’s new to me and you fill it out perfect, baby.”

“Thank you,” you said, walking into the restaurant and holding the door for them. You each paid for your drinks and set them on a table in the far corner of the restaurant. Sam made a beeline for the salad bar and Dean walked over to the prime rib, but you grabbed a plate and bit your lip as you looked at all the different options. You could, of course, come back for a second plate, but you didn’t know where to start. The brothers were both sitting at the table by the time you got there with a single taco and a small triangle of cheese pizza.

Dean looked up from his overfilled plate of prime rib, a t-bone steak, a baked potato, and corn on the cob, and raised an eyebrow. “You come to a buffet and that’s all you’re getting?”

You shrugged and picked up your pizza. “I can go back. I didn’t know what to get.”

“Lost,” Sam muttered.

“What’s that, Sam?” Dean asked, a bit shortly.

“Just said she’s lost,” Sam snapped. “It’s crazy to think she’s a fuckin’ grad student when she can’t even make simple decisions like what to eat.”

“Sam,” Dean warned, but you shook your head.

“It’s fine, Dean. I don’t take it personally. He just doesn’t like me. I’m not lost on _that_.” You shrugged. “And I’m not lost on why.” Sam rolled his eyes and picked up a cherry tomato from his plate. “You think I’m gonna steal your brother.”

Sam just glared across the table at you, but Dean put his hand on your thigh to lend support. “Sam knows I’m not goin’ anywhere...and you aren’t the first chick to steal my attention, ya know?”

“No, but the other girls were a weekend or two. A one-and-done. Sam said it himself, I’m your first real girlfriend.” You were speaking to Dean but you were looking directly in Sam’s eyes. “He’s afraid that just because _he_ doesn’t want to share you, that I won’t want to share. That eventually I’ll make you choose between us and since you’ve always been a bit on the fence about what goes on between you, you’ll pick the ‘normal’ option.” Sam looked away and shook his head, but you kept talking. “Never mind that I have been completely supportive of your relationship. I understand it so well that I made _you_ understand it better...and you’re likely never going to find another woman that won’t run screaming if she finds out and it’s incredibly selfish of Sam to try to chase me away.”

Sam turned to glare at you again. “Stop psychoanalyzing me.”

“I’m profiling the _situation_ , Sam.” You picked up your taco and took a bite as Sam and Dean had a silent conversation across the table. 

“Look, Sam knows he’s the most important person in my life...and so do you, right?” Dean asked, quietly, picking his hand up from your thigh.

“Of course, I do. I’m just happy to have some of your attention, Dean.”

“And Sam, you know that I want this thing with Y/n to be... _something_ ,” Dean said, and Sam nodded, his hair swaying. “So... _she’s_ being understandable. _She’s_ being reasonable. What’s _your_ problem?”

Sam shook his head. “I just...wanted to…”

Dean reached across the table and set his hand on Sam’s forearm. “She will not get in the way. I’d never let that happen. I promise. Okay?”

Sam’s eyes focused on Dean’s for a good, long minute before he nodded. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“Tell _her_ ,” Dean suggested, nodding at you.

“He doesn’t need to do that.” You smiled at Sam. “It’s all good, Dean.”

“Right, well...this is good. Everything’s gonna be awesome,” Dean said, smiling at you and Sam before he started to eat his food.

You smiled at Dean before giving a tight smile to Sam.


	4. Make It Work

**Summary** : Things get easier and fun for everyone.

**Story Warnings: 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** wincest, sub!reader, switch!Dean, Dom!Sam, Jealous-ish!Sam, unprotected sex, MM anal, a bit of exhibitionism, voyeurism, oral (Male rec from fem and male rec from male and fem rec from male), biting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three weeks later, you were in the Winchesters’ dorm room, enjoying pizza and beer as you watched some bad horror flick on Dean’s laptop. “Oh, my god, they didn’t even try on the practical effects, did they?” you groaned. **  
**

“Hey, this movie was top of the line when it came out!” Dean joked, taking a drink of his beer. 

“No, she’s right. It’s crap. All of these movies are crap,” Sam agreed.

You looked across Dean to Sam and raised an eyebrow. “Did you just agree with me?” 

“Mark it on the calendar.” Dean leaned into your shoulder, then Sam’s, smiling drunkenly at the two of you. “You guys…are fuckin’ awesome.”

Sam reached over and took the beer out of Dean’s hand. “I think you’ve had enough,” he said, leaning over to set the bottle on the floor. When he sat back up, Dean grabbed his face and Sam gasped. “Dean.”

“You look so hot when your cheeks go all pink,” Dean whispered.

Sam nuzzled into Dean’s hand. “You wanna send her home?” he asked.

Dean shook his head and leaned closer, brushing his lips against his brother’s. “She thinks it’s hot,” Dean said, pressing his lips against Sam’s. “Let’s play together, Sammy. All of us.”

Sam shook his head. “Dean, that’s not…I don’t want her.”

“No, but come on, Sammy. How hot would it be, huh? You fuck me while I fuck her, right? Won’t that be so-”

Sam looked over Dean’s head to you, obviously expecting you to deny your boyfriend’s idea, but you were flush with desire at the thought. You looked away from his brilliant hazel eyes. “She seems down for it.” Sam ran his hands through Dean’s hair and sighed. “I’m not touching her. Just you.”

“That’s cool, Sam. I’m the only one who gets your big cock, anyway, right?” Dean said, and Sam grabbed at his hair. Dean moaned as Sam yanked. “That’s right, Sammy. Love it when you get rough.”

You gasped as Sam pulled Dean into his lap and forced him into a passionate kiss. You couldn’t take your eyes off of the way their tongues rolled across each other, the way Dean’s hips rolled in time with their lingual movements. Sam pulled back and looked over at you. “Go lock the door.”

“Hey! Tha’s _my_ job, tellin’ her what to do,” Dean argued, before turning green eyes on you. “Go lock the door.”

You jumped off the bed and rushed for the door, flicking the lock and turning to watch the brothers drunkenly pull each other’s clothes off as they kissed, hands skimming across each other without aim, just needing to feel. You bit your lip and rubbed your thighs together as you watched Sam lay his body over Dean’s, sucking Dean’s tongue into his mouth as he popped the button on Dean’s jeans and reached in to grab his big brother’s cock. Dean bucked into Sam’s hand but never broke the kiss as the younger man started running his fist up and down the length of his cock.

Sam definitely knew what he was doing, had the experience of years of pleasing Dean to call on as he twisted his wrist on the upswing of each pump. “Fuck, Sammy,” he whispered when he pulled back from the kiss to breathe.

“Why don’t you suck me, D?” Sam suggested, pulling his jeans open with his left hand while his right hand kept up its movements.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, panting. “And she can suck me.” His eyes finally left their focus on Sam and moved to your face, raising an eyebrow. “Why the fuck are you still fully clothed? Get nude and get over here.”

It was interesting to you that Dean was obviously submissive to Sam but so easily dominant to you…in the exact same moment.

You stripped your clothes off as the boys kicked their pants and boxers off and dropped to your knees between Dean’s feet on the floor beside the bed. Sam buried his fist in Dean’s hair and guided his dick into Dean’s mouth. You watched Dean enthusiastically start sucking for a few moments before you wrapped your hand around his cock and started sucking him. The room quickly filled with the sounds of slurping, sucking, moans, grunts and heavy breathing. “That’s right, D. So fuckin’ good. More tongue… _shit_ ,” Sam said, panting. He yanked Dean away from his cock by his hair and looked down at him. “Get the lube. Now.”

Dean brought his foot up to your shoulder to push you back away from him and you fell back, wiping at your lips with the back of your hand as Dean leaned over to grab a bottle of KY out of the drawer of his side table. He handed it to Sam and got up on his hands and knees on the bed, practically presenting himself to Sam, who flicked the bottle open and tilted it to dribble lube down the crack of Dean’s ass. Dean hissed, curling his fingers in the comforter. “S'cold,” he whined, hanging his head.

Sam shushed him, using his thumb to spread the KY around Dean’s hole. When his thumb pressed into the muscle, Dean gasped and bucked back a bit. Sam’s free hand came down on Dean’s ass cheek and the older Winchester moaned. “Be good, D. Stop wiggling. You’re gonna get what you need, but I gotta get you opened up for me, first.”

“H'okay,” Dean replied. Sam worked his thumb in and out of Dean’s ass for a few minutes before he replaced it with two long fingers. By the time Sam fit the third finger in, Dean was shaking in his efforts not to roll his hips back and fuck himself on Sam’s hand. “Sammy, please,” he begged. Sam slapped his ass again, but pulled his hand away. Dean reached his hand out for you and you crawled forward. “You wet? You gettin’ off on watchin’ us?”

He reached down between your legs and buried two fingers in your cunt. “Dean,” you breathed out.

“Get on the bed,” he directed, grabbing a pillow and watching as you stood and climbed onto the mattress. “Face-down.” He shoved the pillow under your hips and laid across your body, kissing your shoulder and back of your neck. “You’re so fuckin’ hot. Can’t wait to stretch this pretty pussy while my brother fills me up.”

“Fuck,” you whimpered as he set his cockhead against your entrance. You twisted your fingers in his sheets as he slowly pushed his dick into you. 

His fingers wrapped around your throat and you gasped as he pulled your head back so that he could whisper in your ear, “I love you so fuckin’ much, Y/n.”

Your eyes went wide but you couldn’t dwell on the words as he started moaning in your ear. He dropped his forehead to your shoulder blade and whimpered as Sam slowly started working his cock into his asshole. Sam’s hands dropped to the bed and blocked you and Dean in-between them as he started thrusting shallowly. His motions rocked Dean, forcing him to thrust into you. It didn’t take long for them to get up a rhythm that made you bite your hand to keep your screams inside. 

“Fuck, it’s too much,” Dean moaned, reaching his hand under you to rub at your clit. “I’m gonna-”

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare, D.,” Sam grunted, fucking him harder which made you squeal. “You don’t fuckin’ cum ‘til I tell you to.”

“Sammy, _please_!” Dean begged. “She’s so tight and wet and you’re fucking me so good. I can’t hol-”

Sam stopped moving and grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair, yanking his head backward. “If you can’t handle both of us, you’re gonna have to send her home, brother.”

“ _No_!” Dean exclaimed, turning to look over his shoulder at Sam. “I can do it. Don’t make me send her away.”

“Good boy,” Sam praised before he started fucking into Dean again.

You could feel how fast Sam ramped Dean up again. You could feel him almost shaking as he tried to hold off from spilling into your pussy as his brother hammered his cock into his ass. “Bite me,” you whispered, sliding your hand down the bed to grab your boyfriend’s.

“What?” he whispered back.

“Distract yourself, Dean. Hold back. Bite me like you would a-a bit or something,” you encouraged.

He groaned and whimpered as Sam snapped his hips a bit harder. “Y-you sure? We haven’t real- _ung_ -ly d-done a lot of p-pain play, baby.”

“Will it help distract you?” you asked, simply. His whispered affirmation was almost lost in a moan as Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and started going harder. “Then do it. I might like it.”

“You know if you cum, he’s gonna cum,” Sam panted out. “So, I hope you don’t like it _too_ much.”

You shrieked and clenched every muscle in your body when Dean dug his perfect, white teeth into the meat of your shoulder. It hurt like hell, but you couldn’t say you didn’t like it. When paired with his cock’s shallow thrusts into your soaked channel, it was one of the most stimulating feelings you’d ever experienced. When he burrowed his teeth in deeper, you screamed. 

Sam’s big hand clamped down over your mouth. “Shut the fuck up,” he growled. “Last thing we need is a noise complaint to the fuckin’ RA.”

You expected him to remove his hand after the threatening words, but he kept it in place as he fucked your boyfriend. It only took another few minutes of frantic thrusting before Sam was pulling his hand away. “I’m gonna cum. You wanna cum, D.?” Dean removed his teeth from your skin and whimpered out a ‘please’ into your back. “Cum for me,” Sam demanded as his breath caught and he let out a panting gasp. Dean followed Sam over, his cock twitching erratically as he finally let himself let go.

You were all sweating and panting as Sam pulled out of Dean and got off of Dean’s bed on slightly-shaking, overworked legs. “Your girlfriend didn’t cum. Fix that. I’m gonna go take a shower,” Sam demanded, pulling his jeans on and grabbing his shower caddy, leaving the room with no shirt and his jeans open like he didn’t give a fuck what people thought was going on behind the door to their dorm.

Dean groaned as he pulled out and sat back on his heels. “You didn’t cum?” he asked, licking his lips.

You flipped over, wincing in pain as your skin pulled around the bite mark, and looked up at him. “I don’t sometimes. I don’t mind. The journey is the important part.”

“But if your pilot doesn’t get you to your destination then the _journey_ is a fucking failure, Y/n. And why did my _brother_ know you didn’t get there and I didn’t?”

You shrugged and winced again before reaching back to gingerly run your fingertips over the bite mark. “I don’t know, Dean, maybe he’s just observant.” You smiled at him, trying to reassure him. “The pilot gets me as far as I need to go, okay? It’s not a big deal.”

“Okay. One, you’re already way too understanding about my crazy lifestyle and I’m dumbfounded that you’re being understanding about this too, and B, lay the fuck back down because you deserve to cum, too.” 

You laughed and leaned back. He shook his head at you and leaned down to lick a stripe up from your leaking entrance to your clit and back. It didn’t take long for you to be shaking, falling apart on his fingers as he sucked hard on your bundle of nerves. 

“Oh fuck,” you whimpered as you tried to slow your breathing. 

Dean gave a satisfied smile as he crawled up the bed and settled in next to you. “Only time I want you not to cum is when I _tell_ you not to cum.”

“From now on, I’ll tell you when you don’t get me there.”

“You better.” He pulled you against his body and sighed. “You think we can really do this? You and me and me and Sam?”

“Well…I love you and you love Sam and Sam loves you and you love me…I think we can make this work.”

Dean nodded and pressed his lips to your hair. “Yeah. We can make it work.”


End file.
